


One Jump Ahead

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Aladdin (1992), Miraculous Ladybug, Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Adrien is still a sunshine child, Aladdin AU, Gabriel is Still Evil, Gen, King Gabriel Agreste, Ladrien June, Minor Character Death, Orphaned Marinette, Prince Adrien Agreste, Robin Hood AU, Street Rat Marinette, The Literal Queen of Thieves, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, so there's that, vigilante Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: By day, Marinette is an orphaned street child, making a meager living as a seamstress. She is kind, gracious, and beloved by all in the slums of Paris, but she dreams of having more than she currently does. By night, however, she is the vigilante known as Ladybug, Queen of Thieves. A daring, swash-buckling' fiend, Ladybug steals from the rich and gives back to the poor, alongside her dastardly group of merry men.Adrien Agreste is the Prince of Paris. Ever since his mother's death at the hands of common thieves, his father has kept him carefully locked away to keep him safe, only allowing him from his chambers when introducing him to his latest potential wife. Adrien knows its selfish, that he should be happy with what he has, and yet he yearns for something even his wealthy and well-connected father can't give him. True love.When our two heroes meet, sparks fly immediately and the two can't help but catch feelings for one another. But Marinette is a nobody, a thief, and Adrien is a prince. Luckily, with a bit of sneakiness and the help of a special lamp, these two might just find what they've both been looking for all along.





	One Jump Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! For those of you who haven't realized yet, I used to be Epiclilkitty. You can still call me Kitty ;) I am still in Alaska but trying to get back into writing. I am almost done with my LYEternally Chapter but after seeing the new movie, I really wanted to do an Aladdin AU, and what better way than to combine it with a Robin Hood AU (cause I love Robin Hood related stories) and Ladrien June.
> 
> Please be kind, as I have never really been a Ladrien shipper and have therefore never really written for it. This is kinda new for me and I will do my best. I will not be following every single prompt, and some may not be in order, but I will do my best. I know I am already a few days behind but I will do my very best to catch up! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, which will feature 'Day 1: Kiss'. Also. WARNING. Angsty first chapter with character deaths.

The nurse came to fetch the child in the wee hours of the morning. The girl blinked open groggy blue eyes as the woman shook her gently, but the look on the older woman’s face immediately dispelled the last vestiges of sleepiness from the girl’s body. Clambering over the pile of thin, ratty blankets that were piled high upon her bed, the child slid to the floor and took the hand the nurse offered her. Neither spoke as they made the short trek from the child’s room to her parent’s room. Their house was bigger than most in the slums, due to the relative success of her parent’s bakery, but it was still tiny in comparison to the houses in the middle and upper-class areas of Paris. The nurse pushed open the door, releasing the child, and on silent feet, the girl continued on alone. The room smelled of sickness and death. In the slums, it wasn’t hard to fall ill and without proper treatment, illness usually led to death. Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng had been given the health care needed, but alas, even that hadn’t been enough to fight off the disease. It was pure luck that their only child, their daughter, hadn’t fallen ill as well. Especially given how she had refused to leave the house when and find lodging elsewhere when the nurse had suggested it.

Ignoring the overpowering stench that filled the room, the girl moved to the side of the bed where her parents lay side by side. They both looked pale and ashy, sweat beading their foreheads as they stared blankly ahead, seeming unaware that the child was even there. It twisted the child’s heart to see them like this, to listen to their raspy, uneven breathing as it rattled in their lungs. It took great effort for the child to reach out one hand and gently brush her mother’s sweat-soaked bangs away from her forehead. She wasn’t expecting much of a reaction, but at her delicate touch, her mother’s glassy gray eyes rolled towards her and a flicker of warmth entered their otherwise absent depths. “Marinette.” The woman’s voice was a brittle whisper and she wheezed with the effort speaking caused her, but a small, thin smile spread across her lips nonetheless.

“Maman,” Marinette whispered in return, her bluebell gaze sweeping over the prone forms of her mother and father once more before returning to her mother’s face. “Maman, I’m scared.”

“Don’t be,  _ mon petit _ . Death is a natural thing. It is not something you should fear, but something you should embrace when the time comes. Everyone dies,  _ mon amour. _ ” Sabine said gently, but her words did nothing to stop the flood of tears that immediately filled the child’s eyes.

“But I don’t want you to die. I want you and papa to stay with me,” the girl couldn’t help but wail, tears spilling over and creating tracks through the dirt that covered her pale cheeks. Sabine tutted as best she could, lifting one frail hand to caress her daughter’s cheek as a loving smile curved her lips.

“I know,  _ mon amour _ , and I wish it were that simple. But our time has come,” she tried to explain, but the child shook her head fiercely, black hair waving with the force of the movement.

“Then make my turn come, too. I want to stay with  _ you _ , Maman,” she implored, tears spilling faster and faster as a sob built up in her chest. Sabine winced and shook her head sadly.

“No, Marinette, no. You are so young and have such a long life ahead of you. You must go on, for your papa and for me.” Sabine wheezed. The child opened her mouth to protest but fell silent when Sabine opened her arms to her. Going to her mother, Marinette climbed onto the bed and settled down between her two parents, one hand finding her mother’s and the other finding her father’s. Though he didn’t speak, the only sound coming from him being his thin wheezing breaths, Marinette was sure she felt her father squeeze her hand lightly. It was his way of letting her know that he was still there. Marinette didn’t know how long she lay there as the moon slowly sank in the sky and the first hints of dawn began to lighten the horizon. All she knows is she could feel the moment that her parents took their last breaths before they as last found their peace. Tears spilling once more, the child shifted up and pressed a kiss first to her father’s brow, then to her mother’s, before slowly climbing from the bed to go fetch the nurse.

In the doorway, however, she paused and glanced back at the still forms of her parents. At that moment, remembering her mother’s words, the eight-year-old vowed that she would go on living and that she would live not only for herself but for all three of them. No matter what, she would make her parents proud, as they looked down upon her. She would live a life worth living and one day, she would escape the slums and live the life her parents had always hoped to one day give her. With one last look, the child turned and left the bedroom to fetch the nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Lemme Know What You Think xD


End file.
